Always There For You
by Kay21307
Summary: Emmett Honeycutt has never had it easy, but then again neither have his 3 best friends. Teddy, Michael, and even Brian will never cease to prove their love for the Hazelhurst boy of Mississippi, and prove to him that you can choose your family.


Emmett Honeycutt was never one to get many presents on his birthday. His family had always been poor, but that hadn't stopped his father from getting his older brother, Josiah, a new dirt bike on his eleventh birthday. It didn't stop his mother from buying his other older brother, Connie, a new cassette tape player or his older twin sisters, Bessie Jane and Mary Rebecca, a new, secondhand, wardrobe. It didn't stop his father from giving his oldest brother, Wyatt, his old pickup truck on his sixteenth birthday. And it didn't stop their mother from buying his older sister, Francis, a makeup kit, that Emmett benefited from, since he used it whenever he had a bit of alone time. He had to be careful though, because If Francis had noticed that the makeup was disappearing more quickly than it should have been, he would have been in a world of trouble when she told daddy, and Emmett would have definitely suffered the consequences. Francis had never been the brightest, but she did have a mean streak a mile long. Emmett tried to keep his chin up about it though. His parents didn't have the money to spend on all of their children, and Emmett had never been one to find value in material things, but one present or a party meant for him once in awhile would have been nice. Connie did feel guilty about how their parents treated him, and he would sometimes make Emmett a homemade gift, or steal packs of gum to give him from the general store, something to give him on his special day. Emmett didn't blame Connie, and the others for getting all the attention, that wasn't their fault after all. The majority of the Honeycutt family wanted to ignore the fact they had a sissy for a son/brother, but Connie was one of the more accepting ones, even though he didn't really understand why Emmett was the way that he was. Despite their differences they did used to have, at least a better bond than anyone else in the family had with Emmett. So, even though Connie didn't hang out with him outside of their home, he did make sure Emmett always got a present on his birthday. Emmett was grateful for the loyalty, he didn't have any other friends other than Connie to think of him. The only other person who gave him presents growing up was his Aunt Lula, on his father's side.

This birthday however, was different. When Emmett ran away from home, on his eighteenth birthday, his entire life changed. Moving had been terrifying, but he knew his Aunt Lula was right. She had been the one to tell him to get out of town and never look back. She said that he deserved to be happy and make a decent life for himself. If he would have stayed in Hazlehurst, he would probably be dead by now. One can only have lit matches, rocks, and on occasion cow droppings thrown at them by classmates so many times before starting to fear for their lives. And to be chased by a group of drunk men almost twice his age, wielding pitchforks and pistols to terrify him and send a message of die die die… That only had to happen once for him to realize that the tiny and intimate town he grew up in, the town he was born in, didn't love him, and wanted him gone for good. Here, people actually liked him and accepted him for who he was. Not everyone of course, he knew that with his personality, no matter how nice he tried to be to everyone, he in would rub someone up the wrong way, but he lived in a neighborhood where there were other people like him and were open about it. And he had friends, something he never really had before.

It was a surprise to Emmett when he came back to his new apartment only to see Michael leading Ted, Lindsay, Melanie, Debbie, Vic, and Godiva in singing happy birthday. He felt himself gasp when he looked around the living room and saw decorations hung all around the room. He felt tears come to his eyes when he saw the banner that said, "Happy 19th Birthday, Emmett!" He had to hold back a sob when they all enveloped him in a group hug, and Debbie noticed his tears. "What's got you so teary eyed, baby? I know the song states otherwise but this is going to be a fun party! Look over there! We're going to play pin the dick on the stud after we have cake! There's no reason to cry!" she said while rubbing his back affectionately. "I'm sorry, Debbie." Emmett brushed off his emotions, "I'm just crying because I'm so happy!" "Well, your tears are still depressing." Godiva said in her deep, husky voice, "You're crying about being 19 and Vic and I are sickly old queens. Chin up, doll. You have many birthdays ahead of you." Godiva said with a smile. "So do you," Emmett said, almost sternly, as he dabbed at the corners of his eyes with his sleeve. "We'll see," Godiva smiled, "Now come here. Vic, Debbie, and I worked hard on this cake for you and you're going to have piece after dinner. You can always work it off later." She said with a smile. Emmett brushed the silly, overwhelming emotions away and sat down with his friends. His real friends. He had always been so jealous of other kids growing up, and how they were able to fit in and find people with similar interests. If he knew it felt this wonderful, he didn't know if he would have been able to handle all the envy and the constant depression of the growing up years. His new friends had been so nice to him this past year and he just loved them all so much. Infact, his friend, Michael had just let him move in with him this past month, after he didn't have enough money to keep paying his roommate for rent at his old place. "Michael, you didn't have to do all this." Emmett fret as they led him to one of the chairs. "Of course I did." Michael smiled. "You're not only one of my closest friends, but we're living together now. Besides, it gave us a good excuse to ask Mom and Vic to make a big dinner." Michael smiled genuinely. "I would have made one anyway." Debbie insisted, "You are too skinny and need some meat on your bones kiddo. So you're going to have a big plate of this spaghetti and meatballs." She smiled delightfully as she served him his plate. "Well, I don't know about that," Emmett laughed, "My metabolism has always been fast. I expand up instead of out!" Emmett chuckled jokingly. "If only I could be so lucky," Debbie sighed and shook her head before putting a plate of food in front of him. "Now let's eat!"

The Italian food tasted great, Debbie's cooking was amazing, although it was different from the home style country cooking he was used too. The atmosphere was warm and comforting, with laughter, pleasant chatter and the feeling of friendship, something Emmett wasn't accustomed too. After cake, everyone surprised him with several presents. "Oh, you shouldn't have spent money on me! Dinner and dessert were more than enough!" Emmett told them, his voice high pitched and excited. "Emmett, just open your presents." Ted told him, a little exasperated, but still friendly. Emmett opened all of his gifts, and they were all just so wonderful. Godiva gave him her most beautiful fur coat, and he tried to give it back, insisting that it was too valuable and sentimental for her to part with and she reminded him that he didn't make how much he loved it much of a secret during the short months he stayed with her when he first came to Pittsburg. Emmett laughed at that and told her he would take good care of it.

Michael gave him a blender, which was very thoughtful since he had been talking about how they needed one so he could make fruit smoothies in the morning. Debbie gave him several gift certificates for the Liberty Diner as well as a beautiful, salmon colored, long sleeved, sparkly shirt that cut off at his belly button. It would be perfect to wear at Babylon! Ted gave him a visa gift card, he would definitely put it to good use with a little shopping spree. Lindsay and Melanie gave him a colorful and very beautiful new bed set. He thanked both girls for it, it looked so beautiful and comfy. Vic gave him a set of baking sheets, pans, and some new bowls, because he knew how much Emmett loved to bake. The fact that he went out shopping for all of that, just for him, really meant a lot. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Lindsay asked as she got up to look at what he and Michael had. "Why don't we pop in a movie with Bette Davis? Oh, I just love her," Emmett sighed, "She has such a dramatic flair to her, don't you think?" He asked. "We know your love for her, baby," Godiva stated, "The way you talk about her and Lana Turner you'd think you were straight." "Well, I don't think I could ever be that," Emmett chuckled good naturedly. Lindsay put the movie in and they all sat down to watch the drama unfold. It was only fifteen minutes and they heard a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Debbie asked as Michael paused the movie and got up to check. "I have an idea who." Michael said and Emmett smiled, he wondered if Brian would end up showing up.

"Hey Mikey," Emmett heard a smooth sounding voice greet his friend. He recognized it in a heartbeat. "Hey," Michael greeted him, stepping aside, "I told you to be here at 7 for the party." Brian looked around, "Some party, It's already over. Oh well. Wanna go out?" "I don't know. We all planned on just hanging out here tonight for Emmett's birthday dinner." "Oh. I forgot," Brian lied, before he turned to Emmett, "How old are you now, Honeycutt?" "Nineteen," Emmett told him slowly, he felt so young compared to the rest of them. "Oh, glad I'm not that old." Brian teased. "You will be that old in a month." Michael said, laughing. "You got Emmett a present, right Brian?" Teddy asked, looking up from the couch. "Presents should only be given for accomplishments." Brian said seriously before getting a chair and plopping down in it, then he looked at the paused screen. "Shit, this movie? You lot really are a bunch of queen's." Brian chuckled. "Hey you recognized what it was." Michael glared lovingly at him. "It's a classic!" Debbie snapped, "Now If you aren't going to be nice then you can just get out." She said pointing a finger at him. "Ah, Ma. Don't be like that." Brian told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek." "Well then quit being a little asshole. Lots of people like this movie, including Emmett. It's his birthday and we're going to finish it." She stated. "Maybe we can go out after the movie?" Emmett reasoned as he looked at Brian. "Hmm, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, since it is after all, your birthday." Brian said, almost mockingly, but Emmett knew he loved him. Michael was now in the kitchen getting Brian some dessert for the movie, and Brain pulled out a small card from his pocket and handed it to Emmett who looked surprised, and he read the back, a whole three hundred dollars at any store in the Pittsburgh mall. "Oh, Brian! How thoughtful!" Emmett squealed and gave Brian a quick hug. "Yeah you're welcome." Brian yawned, bored by the effection.

Brian was mostly well behaved throughout the movie, besides a couple of sarcastic remarks he threw out during some inappropriate moments. But by the end, Brian seemed to be itching to go out the door. So the four young men of the group said their goodbyes to the rest of the party and Emmett gave a big hug to each and every one of them. After they left, Emmett turned to the guys. "So where are we going?" Emmett asked, up for anything. "You pick!" Michael exclaimed. "It's your birthday." Ted asserted. "Babylon," Brian said, not suggesting it, but ordering. "Brian, come on-" Michael argued. "Babylon sounds fabulous," Emmett said as he did a spin, "I think I may put on that new lovely shirt your mom bought me." Emmett said with a smile. "It'll make you the life of the party," Michael said, grinning. After Emmett changed his shirt, the four of them got into Brian's new jeep and drove to the club. There was nothing like Babylon in Hazlehurst, Mississippi. There was a bar in Tillman that he sometimes used to go to if Connie decided to take some pity on him and let him borrow the truck so that he could go have some fun, but that eventually gotten both of them in trouble, he didn't like to think about that. He was sure Connie still hated him for what happened, he wouldn't blame him if he did. Brian headed straight up to the front to let the man know they wanted in, and about fifteen seconds later, Brian was beckoning them to come inside with him. The flashy blue lights illuminated the floor, and so did the fit bodies dancing close to one another. Brian led them to the bar and got them a round of shots. "To Honeycutt's ever present reminder of his mortality. Your drinks are on me for the night." Brian declared before downing his shot. "All of our drinks?" Ted asked, intrigued. "No, just Emmett's. Make that shot count, Theodore, because that's all you're getting from me."

Ted rolled his eyes and downed his shot, grimacing at the overwhelming taste. Emmett could see Michael out of the corner of his eye, glancing at the dance floor and back at Brian several times, hoping to score a dance with his best friend. Emmett held back a sigh at that, he really felt bad for his roommate, It was so obvious how crazy he was about Brian. In all honesty, Michael deserved to find a partner that would love him, not that Brian didn't of course, but he would never settle down, not even for Michael. Emmett could tell from day one that Brian Kinney was a very damaged young man. He loved Michael, that much was true, but for some reason he didn't ever seem to want to get to close to anyone. But Emmett could tell he cared, about Michael, about himself, and even about teddy. "Wanna dance, birthday boy?" Brian asked Emmett suddenly, taking his hand and he pulled him towards the dance floor. "Oh! Um...:" Emmett started as he looked towards Michael to see if it was okay, he seemed fine with it. "He's so good looking that it's hard to spot at first but he has two left feet," Michael said low enough so Brian wouldn't hear, "Watch out for your toes." Michael winked playfully and Emmett knew he was only kidding. Emmett hid a giggle as he followed Brian to the middle of the floor, and he danced with him. The conversation was light for about a minute but then a tall muscular man in his late thirties taped Brian on the shoulder, and Brian looked to him, the man gave Brian an unexpected, filthy kiss, hard on the mouth. Emmett was taken back by the exchange and wondered if he would step in to take over dancing with Brian, but Brian soon showed he wasn't interested, which shocked Emmett, and he walked away soon after to go to talk to someone else on the other side of the floor.

"Friend of yours?" Emmett asked with a chuckle, looking back and forth between the man and Brian as they danced. Brian shook his head, "Not really." Emmett cleared his throat. "So why didn't you accept his offer?" Emmett asked, curious. "I'm dancing with the birthday boy of course." Brian scoffed. Emmett looked back at the guy and raised an eyebrow. "That guy definitely doesn't look like a bottom." Brian smirked but something in his eyes told Emmett he really did turn him down for him. "Ok, you caught me. He didn't seem like a bottom." Brian shrugged and kept dancing with Emmett until the end of the song. Afterwards, Emmett did what he always did at Babylon, he danced with every beautiful man he could find, ended up getting a blow job, and took several drinks that Brian paid for in between. He was well past tipsy by the time Ted came to fetch him that night. "Come on, birthday boy! Looks like you have had too much fun for the night, huh?" Teddy laughed. Ted kept a steadying hand around Emmett's waist as he led him outside. Emmett immediately felt guilty about his state when he saw Michael struggling to get Brian out the door. He didn't mean for them to have to deal with two drunk friends. Michael took Brian's keys and Ted sat up in front after they put Emmett and Brian in the back. On the ride home, Brian ended up using Emmett's shoulder as a pillow, he must have been more tired than he realized. Emmett found it odd, and he could see Michael eyeing them through the rear view mirror. Michael dropped off Teddy first, and then told Brian that he was staying at their apartment that night. Brian just grumbled tiredly in response, but Emmett was pretty sure Brian didn't mind, he knew how much Brian needed Michael.

Emmett managed to get back up to their apartment without Michael's help, It was a good thing too because Brian definitely needed it with his singing, stumbling, and carrying on in random chatter. "Bri, come on. You're going to wake everyone up!" Michael hissed, lifting Brian back up as he started to slump over onto Michael. "Whooo would be in bed right now?" Brian slurred out, "Hetros, that's who." "Hetros?" Michael thought for a second before understanding what he was saying. "Oh, heteros. Brian, we live on one of the gayest blocks in the neighborhood yet people still have their lights off." "What's their excuse?" Brian muttered. Michael just rolled his eyes and got Brian up the stairs and through the door. "You're lucky it's a Friday and you don't have to go into work in the morning, you wouldn't want your boss to see his smartest guy hungover." Michael stated and Brian just mumbled something and fell into the couch, asleep in minutes. "Sorry for all the trouble you had to go through tonight, baby." Emmett told his friend sincerely, "I should have been more responsible." Michael shook his head. "It was your birthday Em, you had every right to let loose." "Well, still." Emmett smiled, "I'll try to not let it happen again." Michael raises an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Okay, okay. I will try to make sure it doesn't happen for a while." Emmett chuckled and Michael gave him a grin before growing serious. "You good for the night? You don't feel sick or anything do you?" "Oh no, I'm already sobering up. I'm just going to go brush my teeth, get a glass of water, and cuddle up in my favorite afghan that my Aunt Lula made me on my 18th birthday." Emmett said with a smile. Michael smiled back at him, "She sounds like an amazing lady, the way you talk about her." Michael said and Emmett stared off thoughtfully. "Oh, she is. I miss her a lot...Well, goodnight! I'll see you in the morning." Emmett said lovingly. "Goodnight Emmett." Michael said before making sure Brian had a blanket to keep warm with, then he went to bed.

Morning came much too soon when Emmett heard someone banging on his bedroom door. Emmett forced himself to sit up, and before he could walk more than a few steps, the door swung open and Brian came stumbling in with Emmett's cell phone in his hand, Emmett must have accidentally left it in the living room last night. "Your phone has been ringing off the hook, and no one fucking answered it. I did you and Michael a favor by getting up and answering it, so you owe me. It's for you. I'm going back to bed." Brian said, shoving the phone into Emmett's chest and he staggered out the door and threw himself back down on the couch. Emmett went to shut the door and put the phone to his ear. "Emmett Honeycutt speaking." Emmett said almost timidly. "...Hey." Emmett recognized his brothers voice immediately. "C-connie?...Oh, Connie. I'm so glad you called. You got my letter? You never answered so I wasn't sure." Emmett said, so happy to hear from his brother. "...Yeah, I got it." Connie wasn't giving him much, he'd never been a talkative one, always the gruff and silent type, but Emmett could always see through that, although he was having trouble with that now. "H-how are you Connie? Good I hope, I'm doing great, my friends threw me a-" Connie cut him off. "Look Emmett, I didn't call to exchange pleasantries. I called to tell you that Aunt Lula passed away in her sleep, in the middle of the night last night. Her caretaker called mama and told her." Emmett felt his pulse quicken and tears came to his eyes at the words, he put a hand over his mouth in shock. "A-Aunt Lula's d-dead?" he choked out as his vision blurred. "They don't want you knowing, because they don't want you around, but...I know how much you cared for one another. I thought Lula would have wanted you to know." Emmett let out a sob by accident and tried to calm down a little, but he couldn't. 'And why should I be wanted around?' Emmett thought, 'One of the only people who ever loved me is gone, and I should have been there.' Emmett took a few struggled breaths, "I-I am…. g-grateful that she passed quickly, without any pain. Emmett tried to control his sobs. "Look Emmett, It would only hurt the whole family if you came here alright? Just stay away okay? Look, I didn't call to talk, I just thought you should know. Bye." Connie said quickly. "Wait..Connie..." Emmett begged him to stay. He didn't hear the click on the line yet, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry, I love you and I never-" The line clicked and Emmett kept the phone to his ear, feeling his tears wet the screen of his phone. With a shaky sigh, Emmett pressed the end button, and put his phone down on the end table. Emmett pulled his Aunt Lula's afghan close to him, wrapped himself up in it, and began to cry his heart out.

Emmett didn't get anymore sleep that morning, it seemed like all he could do, or all he would ever do from here on out was cry, and he didn't think the tears would ever stop. By the time ten o'clock came around, Emmett heard Michael up in the kitchen, probably making breakfast, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. After a while Emmett heard a knock at the door, and he poked his head up, realizing he had fallen to sleep to the sound of Michael in the kitchen, and the door opened, it was Brian, looking much better than he had earlier in the morning. "Mikey wants us in the kitchen for breakfast." Brian said cooly and then swaggered out of the room. Emmett held back any more tears and got out of bed, feeling numb, and cold, and heartbroken. He didn't bother changing the pj shirt and pants he was already wearing, or fixing his messy hair, and he made his way quietly into the kitchen, to find Brian at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

The moment Michael looked up he could tell there was something very wrong with Emmett, he looked like a wreck. "Em, what's wrong? Didn't sleep good?" Michael asked, concerned. He was always the mother hen of the group. Emmett tried to speak but ended up bursting into tears, and he covered his face with his hands. This took Brian and Michael by surprise and Brian sat from the table, watching with a mouth full of food, while Michael ran over to him, wiping his hands on his apron and he took Emmett gently by the shoulders. "Hey...it's alright hunny, what's wrong?" Michael asked and gave Emmett a second to control himself. "My aunt...Lula, she passed away in her sleep." Emmett said trying his best not to cry but he couldn't stop. "What? No way, Emmett I'm so sorry." Michael said, trying his best to comfort his friend. Brian looked hard at the soap opera in front of him, "Was she sick?" Brian asked, confused, he never heard Emmett talk about her having any sort of disease or anything. Emmett wiped his tears, "No, I suppose it was just her time..her heart just..stopped." Emmett broke down again crying and Michael held him, looking at Brian, like get up and show you care you little ass hole. Brian sighed and got up, "Alright, ok. It's ok Em." Brian said and came in for a group hug, something he didn't usually do.

After they got Emmett settled down again, Michael texted Teddy and told him to get over here because Emmett needed them all right now. Brian and Michael had breakfast, but Emmett couldn't get himself to eat, so he just cuddled up on the couch with his blanket and stared into space, not crying anymore, but he couldn't really feel anything emotionally either, especially after the way his brother talked to him. After Brian helped Michael clean the kitchen, the two of them made their way into the living room and sat with Emmett, hoping they could help in any way they could. "So we were thinking, we're going with you to the funeral, if you want us along that is." Michael said and put a loving hand on Emmett's blanket covered leg. "Forget that, we're coming if you like it or not, I'm driving." Brian insisted. "Yeah we're all gunna be there for you, Teddy said he would come too." Michael added. Emmett sniffled and cleared his throat. "Yeah uh...that's really nice of you both, but...I don't think I'll be going. My brother let me know how unwanted I was, they asked that I don't show up." Emmett said, not making eye contact with anyone. His normal, high pitched and bubbly voice now lower and filled with sadness. "What? That's bullshit! You have to go to the funeral, you would regret it if you didn't!" Michael said, although Brian had a very different response. He scoffed and shook his head. "Fuck um, Em. All of them. They don't deserve to have you around anyways. Stay here with us, and we'll remember your aunt Lula in our way, you don't need to go to the funeral, it's just a boring ritual anyways." Brian said, shrugging off their plans just like that. "No way!" Michael protested. "Brian are you crazy? And remember her how? By going to Babylon? I don't think so. Emmett you have to go, you'll never forgive yourself if you don't." Michael responded.

Emmett listened to the boys argue and it finally stopped once Teddy walked into the room from the front door. "Emmett, hey buddy, how are you doing?" Ted asked and rushed over to him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Emmett looked up at him, and Ted took his hand lovingly. "They don't want him to go to the funeral." Brian said, his face full of contempt. "But he's going anyways aren't you Em? Don't let them scare you away." Michael said and Emmett sadly let his head down to hide in his pillow. "I'm telling you Mikey, if he goes he's just going to feel worse. You know how heteros treat guys like him." Brian said and looked at Emmett.

"They'll only hurt him more than they already have." Brian said, eyebrows raised. Emmett looked up at them, his chin resting on the wadded up blanket he held tight in his arms. "But it's his aunt's funeral, the only person that ever gave a shit about him. How do you think he'll feel about himself if he doesn't?" Michael asked. Brian shrugged, "It's just a funeral. She won't know any difference." Brian said and Michael looked to Teddy, who was still standing above the couch that Emmett was on. "I'd say Michael is right, although Brian has a point. It's tough call." Ted said and Emmett sighed. "Well, I appreciate the concern for me," Emmett started. "But as soon as you two are done playing mom and dad, I think I'm going to go to my room and give it some thought." Emmett said and got up, leaving the blanket behind on the couch. Teddy took the blanket and folded it once, laying it over the couch as Emmett walked around and gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys, so much. I'll let you know my decision." Emmett said with a weak, sad smile and he left the room. Teddy sat down where Emmett had been previously, and looked across to Brian and Michael. "Well, I guess that's that." Brian said and got up to get himself some more coffee. "I'll stay here if you don't mind, to help keep an eye on Emmett. He's fragile right now." Teddy said and Michael nodded, "Of course."

Emmett managed to get a little more sleep after laying in bed and thinking over his options. It was lunch time by the time Emmett came out again, and Michael had made a meatloaf and green beans for the four of them. "Hey sweetie, do you feel any better?" Teddy asked him and pulled him into a hug. Emmett leaned into his arms and then tried to smile. "Oh, I'm alright I guess. I made my decision." Emmett said and squeezed Ted's hand lovingly before going into the kitchen where Brian and Michael were getting lunch together. There were four plates and cups at the table. "Lunch smells good boys." Emmett said and they all took a spot at the table. "I've decided I'm going to the funeral despite my family's wishes. Because Michael, you're right. I would regret it if I didn't." Emmett said and looked to Brian. "But you're also right, it might be dangerous for me to go alone, so if your offer still stands, I would love the company." Emmett said with a small smile. "Well then eat up," Michael said lovingly. "You're going to need your strength for the trip."

The boys all took time off work for the next few days, and that early Sunday morning they all loaded up Brian's jeep with two days worth of stuff and headed out to Hazlehurst Mississippi. It would be about a sixteen hour drive. They drove all day long, taking turns between Teddy and Brian, and they didn't arrive at the hotel they were staying at until after ten at night. They stayed at the Western Inn, which wasn't the best hotel in the world but it was ok, Emmett had stayed in worse. But it was the best of the two hotels in Hazlehurst, and Michael demanded they be close by when Emmett went to the funeral. Once they all settled in, Brian and Michael chose one of the queen sized beds, and Teddy and Emmett took the other. The next step would be finding out when exactly the funeral was, which wouldn't be hard to do considering how the folks of Hazelhurst talked, and everyone knew aunt Lula, pretty much the whole town would be at the funeral. Brian offered going out with Michael to find out the date and time, while Teddy stayed in with Emmett, who thought it better if he wasn't seen until the funeral, that way no one could stop him from going.

"It's today, at 2, then there's a dinner afterwards at your parents." Brian said, smacking a page out of the Hazelhurst gazet down on the table where Teddy and Emmett sat, drinking coffee. It was barely ten in the morning, and it didn't take Michael and Brian more than twenty minutes to find it at the grocery store. Emmett gasped and took the paper. Michael locked the door and they sat down on the bed as Emmett read the paper and began to tear up again. "Oh, I...I'm sorry." Emmett covered his mouth, trying not to break down again. "It's ok buddy." Michael said and took his hand. Emmett stared at the paper and squeezed Teddy's hand. "Brian managed to snatch this page from the gazette without anyone noticing." Michael said with a smile and he rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm not giving this bigoted town a single cent." Brian said, noting Teddy had offered to pay the price of the hotel since Brian had covered gas, and Michael and Emmett covered food. Emmett had wanted to pay for everything, but seeing he couldn't afford it, the boys wouldn't let him do it all on his own. Michael ordered two pizzas for lunch, and then Emmett showered before getting dressed for the funeral. He tried his best to wear his least flashy, yet appropriate, black suit for the occasion, with a white shirt under his jacket and a light blue scarf, hoping to not offend anyone, but still be himself, like his aunt Lula would have wanted.

Emmett decided it would be best if he went inside the church alone, considering it was rude enough as it was for one person to show up uninvited at a funeral. Despite Brian's sarcastic and crude comments, the other three guys stayed in the jeep in the parking lot, waiting on the funeral to end. Everything was so familiar to Emmett, the same old church he went to every sunday and wednesday growing up, nothing had changed. He felt so nervous as he approached the church doors, and he held his breath. He turned back to look at the boys in the jeep and Michael and Teddy gave him thumbs up, wishing him luck. Emmett waved to them and then swallowed nervously before opening the doors to the old church, everyone else was already inside. The door creaked wearily, just like they used to and Emmett entered the church and let the doors close behind him. Several heads turned to look, and a few gasped or pointed when they saw Emmett, they all knew who he was. That faggot who finally left Hazelhurst, and now he was back. Some heads shook, giving disapproving looks, and others turned away quickly when they saw him. The casket was closed, and simply adorn, just like aunt Lula, he noticed as he walked down the aisle.

Then he saw his family in the front row bench, there was mama, daddy, Wyatt, Bessie, Mary, Josiah, Francis and Connie, there were also a lot of his other family behind that row for several rows down, none of them looked happy to see him. The bench his family sat at looked so empty without aunt Lula, and he couldn't believe this was happening, she really was gone. Emmett was too nervous to cry, and he quietly walked up to the row with his family, and Connie slid over a bit to make room for Emmett, annoyance written all over his face that he was there, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Emmett smiled sadly at his family, getting nothing but fake smiles or glares, and the preacher went up to the front, same man that had been the preacher since Emmett could remember, pastor David Jetton, a tall, rigid, older man who was now getting grey hair, but he still had that same old strict, almost mean look to him, and Emmett had always been slightly scared of him, he and his parents got along great.

Emmett sat quietly through the service, just like he used to as a kid, sitting next to aunt Lula. He occasionally had to dab away a tear with his sleeve, but for the most part he did good not breaking down too much in front of everyone. After the preaching and the boring old songs, the people were all dismissed, and invited to say their goodbyes before the casket would be carried to the cemetery behind the church. Two lines were formed, and Emmett waited in one of the lines full of people walking up to say there respects, when he heard someone talking in hushed tones behind him. "Emmett, what on earth are you doing here?" Connie asked, clearly very underwhelmed to see him, and Emmett noticed his family getting in a different line to avoid being seen with him, he felt a shiver go up his spine, seeing the occasional glares given from his father, he looked like he want to kill him, and mama kept rubbing his arm and talking to him, like she was trying to get him to keep his cool, in fact she had pretty much been doing that throughout the entire service. "I...I had to say goodbye." Emmett said with a half smile and took one step closer in the line. "You're not even supposed to know!" He growled and crossed his arms. "Emmett you always do this, I help you out and then you turn right around and I get hell for it, because of you." Connie pointed at Emmett. "She's my aunt to Connie, don't you think I have the right?" Emmett responded as kindly as he could. "No, no you don't Emmett, because your nothing but a sick little boy who just needs to grow up." Connie said and left the line before Emmett could reply.

Emmett tried his best not to let the words affect him, and he stayed silent, even when hateful remarks were made in his direction. One man on the way out even shoved him as he walked past. Emmett remembered what it was like to feel this every day. To feel so powerless and lonely, to have no one. When it was finally his turn, Emmett slowly made his way up to the casket, and felt the tears weld up in his eyes again. Emmett put his hand on the smooth, wooden box and tried not to cry. "I love you aunt Lula, and...I'll miss you, so much." At that Emmett's words squeaked and he felt two tears run down his cheeks. "You were the only one that cared, the only one who was different and I will never forget all you taught me." Emmett said and kissed his hand, then touched the casket as to be giving her one last kiss on the cheek, like he did when he was a little boy. "Goodbye aunt Lula." Emmett said and then turned to walk away, wiping the tears from his eyes as he went.

Emmett walked down the aisle quickly, hoping to not be followed or noticed by anyone, but he wasn't so lucky. Once he reached the end of the church he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder and pull him back, then he turned around quickly to see his father. "D-dad?...hi." Emmett said nervously. "Don't you pretend you're happy to see me you little faggot. How the hell did ya find out this happened?" He asked getting in Emmett's face. "I...I'm sorry but I.." Emmett couldn't find the words, and he knew he couldn't tell him that Connie told him. "It-um.. it doesn't matter," Emmett said and swallowed hard. "I'm leaving now..you won't have to see me again." Emmett said and he went to leave. "That's right I won't after I'm done with you boy!" He said and followed Emmett out the door and down the church steps. Emmett sighed. "Dad I'm not a kid anymore," Emmett said and turned to go. "I'm going home." Emmett felt his dad swing him around with no struggle, and he grabbed his collar so he couldn't move and got in his face.

"Your trash." He sneered and Emmett glared back, "Yeah well look where I came from." Emmett spat back and his dad punched him in the face at that, making him fall to the ground in shock, and he held his face in pain. His dad kicked him in the side once, but before he could do anymore damage Emmett heard a scream coming in his direction. "Hey! You leave him alone you sick son of a bitch!" It was Michael. Before Emmett knew what was happening, Teddy was helping Emmett up off the ground, and Brian had attacked his father to the ground and punched him in the face. "You fucking piece of shit!" Brian screamed as he punched him, straddling him like a horse. Mr. Honeycutt would have been a lot stronger than Brian if he wouldn't have been shocked by the fall when Brian bulldozed through him. Teddy started dusting off the dirt on Emmett's close and just then Connie, Josiah and Wyatt came outside quickly, hearing the commotion. By then both men were off the ground and they were starting to go at each other. The Honeycutt brothers grabbed hold of there dad and Michael grabbed Brian, pulling him back. "Stop it Mikey! Let me give this guy what's coming to him!" Brian yelled and Mr. Honeycutt spit on the ground, "Come at me! Are you one of his little faggot friends?!" He yelled and Michael pulled Brian back. "Let's go home boys, there not worth our time." Michael said and Brian shrugged Michael off, put listened to his advice not to attack. "Get out of here and never come back! Your dirty faggot." Mr. Honeycutt yelled and the boys held back their father. "Let's go sweetie." Teddy said and led a sobbing Emmett away to the jeep. "You have a lot of nerve! Asshole!" Michael yelled and then turned to follow his friends back to the jeep. Brian's knuckles bled, and he was proud of it as he hoped behind the driver's seat, waited for his boys to get in and drove away as he honked and stuck his middle finger up out the window of his jeep.

"The nerve of him! Can you believe that guy?" Michael raved as they drove back to the hotel. "I knew this wasn't a good idea Mikey." Brian stated, his voice now back to its calmer state. "No Brian it's ok, I'm glad I said goodbye." Emmett admitted. "The way that monster behaved isn't on Emmett, it's not his fault he made a fool of himself." Teddy said and Michael shook his head in disgust. Emmett was pretty quiet the rest of the way back to the hotel, and once they got there Michael led Emmett straight up to the room, into the bathroom and had him sit on the sink like a little kid. "I'll get you fixed up in no time buddy." Michael said lovingly and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it under the sink. "Hey Teddy? Would you grab a change of clothes for Em? I don't want him moving till I check him out." Michael said and took hold of Emmett's chin. "Sure, got it." Teddy said from the other room and Brian started getting all their luggage in their suitcases, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Hazelhurst reminded him too much of the street he grew up on, the conservative part of town. "Here Em." Teddy said and put a pair of travel clothes on the sink beside him, then he smiled at him lovingly and went to help Brian pack, and load up the luggage in the jeep. "You ok buddy?" Michael asked him and lifted Emmett's chin to get a good view of his face. Emmett shrugged and Michael gently dabbed the wound, getting the smeared blood off his face. "It hurts." Emmett said and Michael gave a sad face. "Aw I know, I'm sorry Em. I feel like this is my fault." Michael said and put some peroxide on the cloth and applied it to the cut on his face. "No, like I told Brian, I'm glad I went." He said with a tired smile. Michael finished up with his face and then helped him stand up on his own. "Can you take off your shirt? I need to see where he kicked you." Michael said and Emmett complied.

Michael saw the dark bruises forming on his side, but saw to it that there weren't any cuts. "I'm so sorry about this hunny." Michael said sadly. "It's alright." He said, grimacing a bit as he pulled off his pants, bending hurt. "You're quite the nurse." Emmett smiled softly as him. "Yeah," Michael responded, "Well when your bestfriend has a father like the one Brian had growing up, you get good at it. I used to do this for him all the time." Michael said sadly. "Oh no, poor baby." Emmett frowned and pulled on his new pair of pants. Just then Teddy and Brian passed by the doorway and out into the hall to go take some luggage to the jeep. "It's too bad there are so many rotten father's." Emmett said sadly and pulled on his shirt. "Yeah I know, that or a lack of good ones." Michael said and then rubbed Emmett's arm lovingly. "You feel better now?" He asked. "Oh, a little." Emmett smiled. "Ready to go home." He said and Michael nodded. "Alright well you go sit on the bed and let us load the jeep ok? I don't want you lifting anything." Michael ordered. "Oh If you insist." Emmett said and left the bathroom. Michael was waiting on Brian when he came back into the hotel room, and he got his attention and pulled him into the bathroom. "Michael what are you doing?" Brian asked and Michael took his screwed up hands and held them in place over the sink. "I'm fine you know." Brian said and Michael opened the bottle of peroxide. "Yeah you always say that." Michael said and poured a generous portion all over Brian's cut up knuckles. "It was worth it, to give that bastard what he had coming." Brian said and Michael kissed him on the cheek, then grabbed a towel and softly started dabbing at his knuckled. "Yeah, well you were very brave." Michael said and Brian scoffed. "Thanks Mikey."

The ride home was much more quiet than the trip up there, they all slept on the ride home as much as they could, as Brian and Teddy took turns driving, letting the other one sleep while the other one drove. They didn't arrive home until six in the morning, considering they didn't even leave Hazelhurst until after four. Once they got home they unloaded the car and left all the luggage in the living room, then crashed at Michael and Emmett's place, catching up on their rest, as the car ride home didn't provide very good sleep. Teddy slept with Emmett in his bed, partly just to make sure Emmett felt safe, and Brian slept with Michael in his bed. He was better company in bed now that he was sobered up, unlike friday night. Emmett was glad to be home, back in Pittsburgh, on Liberty Ave. With the three best friends of his life. He may not belong anywhere in Hazlehurst Mississippi, but here, he more than belonged, here he had friends, he had family. He didn't know where he would be without Teddy, Michael, and Brian, in fact he didn't even know that he would be alive. This was home, with the ones that loved him, and the ones that would do anything for him, and always be there for him. Emmett couldn't be happier to be with the ones that he loved, and the ones that loved him back, just the way he was.

The End


End file.
